


Mains froides, cœurs chauds

by Thapphireth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, Urophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Sonnet écrit il y a longtemps pour la communauté LJ squick_fest.





	Mains froides, cœurs chauds

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème était soit "Harry/Kreattur", soit "urophilie". J'ai fait les deux.

Kreattur ne peut croire à la bonne fortune  
Que le destin avait mise de côté pour lui :  
Ses mains froides, fripées comme deux vieilles prunes  
Ont trouvé la chaleur, et un amour fortuit.  
…

Une envie impérieuse, face à l’elfe obstiné  
Qui, de la plus mauvaise volonté pétri,  
Alla jusqu’à bloquer la porte des WC  
Aurait dû résulter en un elfe marri.  
…

Que nenni, mes amis, car Harry, sans façon,  
Opta, puisque privé de la précieuse cuvette,  
D’orienter son jet dru aux reflets de laiton

…

Sur la première cible à hauteur de braguette :  
Kreattur, réchauffé et d’amour foudroyé,  
Rendit la politesse, et au maître fit fête.


End file.
